halofandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Faison
Faison's Rank *In the info page for Faison there is no mention of his rank; but on page 126 in "The Cole Protocol," LT Kirtley addresses Faison as "Major Faison" after LT Keyes sends a SITREP to 'Midsummer Night'. So I assume that Faison was promoted after 1LT Canfield was killed.Deanscotsmen022 04:18, 28 February 2009 (UTC) :Heh, I was about to say something about this. First of all, if he's an ODST commander, this likely means that he is a Company Commander. However, the article says that there was an officer that already held that position, so it is probably meant that he was second-in-command. Company Commanders normally hold the rank of Captain. It is possible that Faison was the executive officer (XO) in the company. This means he could have held the rank of either 2ndLt. or 1stLt. at that point in time, as those are normally the ranks that occupy the Executive Officer billet position in a company-sized unit. As for the comment above: I haven't read the novel, but I know for a fact that Majors NEVER hold the Executive Officer billet position in a company-sized unit. That could just be an inconsistency. Smoke My pageMy talk 17:31, 29 March 2009 (UTC) ::OK, I just saw the source. Apparently he IS a Major, according to Buckell (the author of the novel). He's got the organization all messed up. Majors are usually XOs for battalion-sized units, not companies, and they don't serve below First Lieutenants. Might serve him well to do his research and know his knowledge before doing this crap again. Smoke 22:59, 29 April 2009 (UTC) :::If he is a major then how he talks to doesn't he out rank Keyes? so why does he address him as a superior? Xavier-172 My pageMy talk 17:31, 11 May 2009 (UTC) ::::No, he doesn't. Keyes is a Naval Captain, which puts him at paygrade O-6, and ranks him as a senior officer. Majors are at paygrade O-4, and are considered junior officers. Smoke 20:20, 11 May 2009 (UTC) :::::Not in The Cole Protocol he is a LT. Xavier-172 20:20, 11 May 2009 (UTC) ::::::Well, that's another screw-up. As I noted above, Faison, in the position he's in, is actually supposed to be a Second Lieutenant, not a Major. Buckell doesn't know his rank structure too well. Smoke 20:38, 11 May 2009 (UTC) Faison can't be a Major, if he's Canfield's second in command. Canfieldis a First Lieutenant, and they wouldn't give him that big of a field commission. I just finished reading the Cole Protocol. Buckell doesn't know his organization/rank structure at all. There is no way Faison can be a Major and still be First Lieutenant Canfield's subordinate, because Majors outrank 1LTs by 2 grades, this wouldn't have happened even if Faison had been promoted after the Finnegan Wake's incident, because Faison would still have been at least a Captain and therefore Canfield's superior. And if Faison had been either a Captain or a Major, Keyes would never have been able to "pull rank" on him during that incident, because Naval Lieutenants are at most the equivalent of Marine Captains. He really shoulda brushed up on his research first. *maybe the author meant he was a sergeant major?CaptJim 03:51, February 3, 2010 (UTC) :You guys are repeating the same thing I said last year. Concerning problem #33167, it is an obvious and glaring mistake on the part of the author due to ignorance. However, since it is canon, unfortunately we can't change the page to reflect what it SHOULD be. SmokeSound off! 04:54, May 9, 2010 (UTC)